


Jingle of the Bell

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [13]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC 5, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Demon Play, Demon tongue, F/F, Genderbending, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Trib, Sibling Incest, Tribbing, Twincest, demon tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Had Dante known Vergil was so much into lingerie, she would have bought it sooner.[Fem!Dante, Fem!Vergil, bottom!Dante]
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Jingle of the Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Dante Titty Enthusiast won the Christmas raffle on Twitter. I hope you'll enjoy it!

The joyful jingles in the streets suffocated the silence of the snow. Trees, windows and walls overflowing with lights and chiming songs coming from the shops created the perfect Christmas atmosphere.

Vergil’s boot splashed in the brown snow minced under countless steps and wheels. Last time she did it, it was the winter before the disaster that befall on her family.

“I don’t like the mall.” She declared following Dante. “There’s too many people in there, and we have already bought Nero’s present. I don’t understand why we are getting back there today. It’s Saturday, meaning we won’t even be able to walk without constantly bumping into people who probably haven’t taken a shower in days.”

“I forgot to buy something for me. You spent lots of years wandering in Hell and draw the line to people who probably haven’t showered today?”

They came back from Hell at the end of November. Patty welcomed them –well, Dante– among tears and Christmas decorations. “So early?” Dante groaned. “So early.” Patty replied sniffling.

“I was reading a book.”

“You are always reading a book. Listen, there’s that nice café you like in the mall. You can wait for me there while I dive into the crowd. How does it sound?”

“I brought the book with me.”

Dante sighed. “Heh, figures.”

The most isolated table was already taken, so Vergil settled for being squeezed in between a group of loud teenagers and a couple of old gentle-looking women taking their tea and talking about the best way of getting rid of a man’s corpse. Vergil listened to one of them trying to convince the other it was possible completely dissolving the body into acid until the waiter came back with her order, and she could concentrate on her hot chocolate and book.

Dante came back after Vergil took a second chocolate and was starting another new chapter.

“What took you so long?”

“More people than I thought.” Dante sat in front of her. “I want something too.”

“It’s late. We haven’t cooked anything.”

“We can order from a take-away.”

“Not pizza again.”

But, of course, it was pizza again. Vergil didn’t dislike it, however, eating it too often was resulting in a natural boredom of her taste buds. A phenomenon that didn’t interest her sister, because Dante always gobbled it as if she hadn’t eaten in weeks.

After dinner, they sat on the sofa with a blanket on their legs. Like two old ladies. Vergil read her book, and Dante watched a movie.

“What did you buy today?” Vergil saw the name of the shop on the bag, but, at the mall, she exclusively dropped by the library and the café; both were on the ground floor, so she didn’t know almost anything about anything else in there.

“Nothing interesting.”

“If it wasn’t interesting, why did you waste your money then?”

Dante curled a bit more in the blanket. “I bought underwear.”

“The bag surely is fancy.”

“Vergil, if you want to see what I bought, you can ask instead of pretending you don’t care.”

“Show me if you want.”

Dante huffed. “You are impossible.” She tossed the blanket aside with a wide gesture of the arm.

“Dante, pick the blanket.”

Dante didn’t. Vergil despised that her sister was as messy as she was as a child. It seemed like that some of her flaws didn’t heal through time; it was the opposite, they intensified. Not a day passed without Vergil finding one of Dante’s clothes or underwear around the house – well, maybe she was a bit of an accessory on finding her undies and bras everywhere, because the bed had never been the only option for sex.

“Here it is.”

Dante took her pullover off (she had to tug a bit harder for the head to pop out because the neckline was quite tight), leaving on his head a nestle mess of hair. However, Vergil didn’t mind her sister’s hair. She observed the red laced bra tied with a ribbon between her breast.

“That looks uncomfortable–”

“I thought it was, but the cloth is really nice.”

“–to fight.”

“…yes, to fight.” Dante wore her pullover again. “I’m making hot chocolate. Do you want some?”

“Don’t use my mug.”

That was a yes.

Dante gave Vergil her steaming-hot mug and sat next to her.

“You missed part of the movie.” Vergil noticed.

“I’ve seen it already. No big loss.”

When Vergil finished her chocolate, she brought the mug in the kitchen and came back to Dante who was tending hers. “Bring mine too. Pretty please.”

Vergil ignored her and sat back on her spot.

“As the big sister, you should spoil me.” Dante reminded her. “And–hey, what are you doing?”

“Stay still.”

Vergil put her arms around Dante’s neck. Hadn’t been her sister, Dante would have never exposed such a delicate spot nor allowed her to invade her physical space so easily.

“A necklace.” Dante felt a smile on her lips. “But Christmas is in a week.”

“It’s not your present. I took it from a decoration.”

Dante felt under the fingers the silky sensation of a ribbon, and accidentally touched the small cold bell, making it jingle. The sound was unexpectedly loud for such a little thing.

“Is this a corny way to say _You are my present_ or something? You read too much.”

“It matches your bra.” Vergil pulled the hem of her trousers and revealed a laced strip. “You bought the undies too.”

“I have a certain style I must live up to.”

“Like that raggedy red coat you bought from the man section of that shady shop?”

“And it survived an entire month in your tree.”

Dante raised her hips so Vergil could slip the trousers along her legs. Vergil frowned.

“No garter belt and hold-ups.” She noticed.

“Those costed quite some money, and I can’t wear it.”

“Why?”

“Not comfortable to fight, right?”

Vergil huffed. Dante knew her enough to be almost sure she was disappointed in that lack.

“I had no idea you were into this stuff.” She would have bought some nice lingerie sooner, had she known it turned her big sister on.

Vergil rolled her sweater up her chest. Then, she pulled one of the hems of the ribbon, undoing it. The bra, instead of opening in the front, as she expected, remained intact with two strips of silk dangling on Dante’s stomach. Vergil glared at her unfulfilled expectations.

“It is defective. You must give it back.”

“I’ve cut the label already, and it’s meant to be like that.”

“…you have a poor taste.”

“Are you pissed?”

Dante hugged Vergil and pressed her face between her soft boobs. “Aaaw, little Vergie is mad because she didn’t receive for Christmas what she want–Ah!” Her words broke in a moan, and Dante looked down at her chest: a bright red round mark of teeth stood out on her pale skin. “Seriously, Vergil?”

“You always bit me when we were children. And usually, you enjoy it.” Vergil’s eyes shone like those of a predator on the tracks of her prey. They flickered down for a second. “Those socks don’t match with the rest.”

“Are you really trying to guilt me into not buying the complete set?”

Vergil nestled herself between Dante’s legs. “You could have completed the look.” She unbuttoned the bra and pushed her down on the sofa.

“Excuse me. Next time, I’ll bring you with me.”

“Bothersome.”

“Oh, are you serious?” Dante threw her arms above her head. “Do you also want me to send you photos of me trying the lingerie?”

“It would be nice.” Vergil slipped both hands under the bra and squeezed Dante’s soft boobs.

Vergil had a soft spot for Dante’s chest. What Dante believed was envy, turned out being an endearing fondness. More than once, Dante woke up with her sister resting her head on her breast or felt her hands on it. She never missed a chance to grope and kiss it.

“Vergil…” Dante grunted as Vergil tickled her nipple with the tip of the tongue. “…don’t bite.”

Vergil raised her head. “I’ll just use my tongue.”

Her kisses followed Dante’s muscles; she went from the stern to the navel, accompanied by her little sister’s feeble sighs. Vergil felt the lace of the panties touching her chin. The lack of garter belt to play with taunted her desire with a hint of disappointment, but now she knew what else she could buy Dante for Christmas – because Lady spoiled the original present.

The undies were as soft as silk and slid down Dante’s legs pleasantly.

“Not on the floor. They are new.”

Vergil, who was about to toss them somewhere on the sofa, stopped and carefully folded them.

“Ha ha.” Dante raised her back and sat down. “And I am the smartass.”

“I’ve learnt from you.” Vergil knelt between her legs.

“Oh, so folding clothes properly only applies–” Dante moaned. “I definitely won’t shut up like this, you know?”

“I expect you to be vocal.”

Vergil’s tongue was spiritually sharp and physically soft. Her skills in its practical use made up for her lacking in verbal communication. She gently licked Dante’s clit and traced the line of her labia. It seemed like she was trying out a treat to check if it was as delicious as it looked. Vergil listened carefully to Dante’s breath and changed her approach to guide it to a more raggedy rhythm. She sucked and kissed her skin, pushed the fingers to tickle her vulva and breathed on her clit. Vergil pushed her tongue inside. It was warm and tender. Dante inhaled heavily and exhaled a vocal sigh.

“Ugh!”

All of a sudden, Dante clenched her fingers on the sofa, and her entire body went rigid. She felt Vergil’s tongue stretching and reaching deep inside, where a normal tongue couldn’t arrive. It became thicker, harder and sprinkled in spikes that scratched against Dante’s flesh.

Vergil pushed her tongue down, until there was no more room to go. Then, she took it out in a single pull.

Dante growled. Vergil’s tongue felt so good inside her, and now she retreated and shrunk it back to its original size and shape.

“You…” Inhale. “…are an asshole.” Exhale.

“I know you enjoyed it.”

Vergil licked her lips. In the blink of an eye, she was naked down her waist, and her long tail slithered on Dante’s body. From her thigh, up her stomach, the tail leaned in the middle of her breast and passed down her back in a weird hug. Dante didn’t fight against the pressure that put her down on the sofa. She was aroused. Her clit pulsated in need of being satisfied, and all Dante was waiting for was Vergil rubbing herself against her until her mind melted.

Reading minds wasn’t a skill Vergil needed to understand Dante’s desires. Her sister was shamelessly exposing her thoughts with her lustful expression and the feeble trembling of her body. Dante wasn’t even trying to hide her watery eyes and her disclosed lips. Vergil grabbed her thighs; the blue scales sprouting on her arms shaped at her fingertips in pointy claw-like nails. The crimson red scratches on Dante’s skin regenerated immediately, leaving behind only the delightful pain that made Dante groan.

Vergil intertwined their legs and pushed her groin against Dante’s. The small bell around Dante’s neck jingled at the rhythm of their pleasure. Vergil took the lead, rubbing in an ecstatic frenzy on Dante’s vulva. Her tail coiled around Dante’s body and the tip slid down her tongue. Vergil stared at the hypnotizing jiggle of Dante’s breast; her teeth grew longer and sharper, and she bit Dante around one of the nipples.

Dante arched her back under the sudden shock of pain and pleasure. Vergil’s legs were cracking, and scales sprouted on her skin, turning them sturdier and stronger. Her clit became so hard that Dante screamed, and her body wiggled in the embrace of the tail.

Partially transformed in a demon, with clawed hands, black eyes gleaming of blue and scales scattered on her skin, Vergil pulled Dante from her hips and slammed their groins together. The rough contact of their vulvas made Dante groan in delight as her eyes rolled back.

“Tsk.” Vergil clicked her tongue. If only Dante wore a garter belt, she was sure it would have been more exciting.

Not satisfied by tormenting Dante with her demonic clit and exhausting her with an orgasm already, Vergil teased her vulva again with her spikey tongue, until Dante came again, and her entire body went limp.

The effort Dante made to drag herself to the bathroom to get cleaned included a general weakness and a bothersome itch between her legs that increased at each step. Vergil made sure to be rough enough to make her pussy burn.

“Uff.” Dante picked her undies and wore them. She leaned on the sofa and used Vergil’s legs as a headrest. The remote was close enough for her to take it just by stretching her right arm. “I missed the end of the movie.”

“Haven’t you seen it already?”

“Oh, hey, I know this one.”

“It’s late. If you fall asleep here, I won’t bring you to bed.”

“I won’t fall asleep here.”

Ten minutes later, Vergil heard the small jingle of the bell as Dante turned around and sank her nose against her stomach. She fell asleep.

When the movie ended, Vergil brought Dante to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but did the two ladies kill someone? I need answers.


End file.
